1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a metal air battery system and a method of operating the metal air battery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A metal air battery includes an anode capable of adsorbing and desorbing ions and a cathode capable of using oxygen present in ambient air as an active material. Reduction and oxidation reactions of the oxygen occur at the cathode, whereas oxidation and reduction reactions of a metal occur at the anode. Chemical energy generated during these reactions is converted to and extracted as electrical energy. For example, a metal air battery adsorbs oxygen during discharging and desorbs oxygen during charging. As such, since the metal air battery uses oxygen in the air, an energy density of the metal air battery may be rapidly improved. However, in the metal air battery, a small amount of impurities such as moisture or carbon dioxide or discharge by-products generated during discharging may deteriorate the battery.